In the past, bicycles were locked by locks that either locked the steering or anchored the bike to a fixture. If one wanted to use both methods of locking, inherently two locks were required, one for steering and one for anchoring and this inherently required two keys or, if only one key was required, the owner had to go to special means to provide the same combination on both lock tumblers.